


Untitled Seblaine Ficlet

by 30degreesandsnowing



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-10
Updated: 2014-01-10
Packaged: 2018-01-08 06:45:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1129565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/30degreesandsnowing/pseuds/30degreesandsnowing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sebastian is not a nerd. Hunter is little OCD. And Blaine is the cutest boy in school.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Untitled Seblaine Ficlet

**Author's Note:**

  * For [id8a](https://archiveofourown.org/users/id8a/gifts).



> This is for the lovely, fantastic, and talended Ida’s birthday. Happy Birthday!
> 
> cross-posted on tumblr & ff.net

_Dalton Academy hallway  
8:55 am_

Sebastian was not a nerd.

No matter what his best friend Hunter said, Sebastian was  _definitely_  not a nerd. Nerds liked Star Trek and wore glasses and stuttered around pretty girls. And, yes, okay, Sebastian had watched every Star Trek episode ever, but only once, so that did not count. Maybe he did wear glasses, but only when he could not be bothered to put in his contacts. He absolutely, most definitely,  _did not ever_  stutter around pretty girls.

“Sebastian! There you are! Didn’t you hear me?”

Something tiny and energetic threw an arm around his waist and tucked easily into Sebastian’s side.

Sebastian flailed.

“Sorry!” Blaine said, untangling them so that he could pick up the contents of Sebastian’s bag that had scattered across the hall.  He bent over, stretching down and giving Sebastian a perfect view of the curves of his ass. Sebastian meeped.

“Sebastian?” Blaine looked awkwardly up at him.

Sebastian dropped down to help the other boy out. “Wow, I, um, the thing is…”

Blaine giggled. As far as sexy, adorable giggles went, it scored a 9.6 out of 10. Sebastian had to mark him off because the sound was muffled by one hand brought up to cover his mouth. Sebastian’s own mouth went dry.

“It’s okay,” Blaine said, cheerfully, handing up the neatly stacked contents of Sebastian’s bag. “We can talk later. I’ll see you in class!”

Sebastian nodded dumbly, tucked away his books and pencils without thought, and watched Blaine walk away.

Definitely no problems talking to pretty  _girls_.

* * *

 

_Dalton Academy cafeteria  
12:21 pm_

“He thinks you have a speech impediment,” Hunter said, precisely cutting his pork roast into exact squares.

Sebastian stopped poking disinterestedly at his mashed potatoes and looked at his friend. “A speech impediment? Why would he think I have a speech impediment? We are in the same public speaking class.”

Hunter shrugged. “Someone had to come up with some reason for you turning into a blithering idiot when he’s in the room.”

“So you told him  _I have a speech impediment!_ ” Sebastian barely managed to keep from shrieking.

Hunter popped a pork square into his mouth and chewed. When he finished, he said, “Someone else made me promise not to mention their ridiculous crush. There are only so many explanations for the shade of red you turn. I could have said you were adjusting to a new medication.”

Sebastian pushed his tray away, suddenly unable to even think of eating. “He thinks I have a speech impediment.”

“Stop sulking,” Hunter ordered. “I handed you a golden opportunity. You’re in public speaking together. Get him to help you prepare for your next presentation.”

* * *

_Sebastian Smythe’s Bedroom  
6:42 pm_

“So, was this all a ploy to get me in your bed?” Blaine asked, straddling Sebastian’s waist.

Sebastian groaned, and cupped his hands around Blaine’s perfect ass. He squeezed reflexively as Blaine sucked marks on his neck, and was gratified to hear a moan in return. He squeezed again. “N-no,” he gasped. “Yes. I don’t know. Fuck, do that again.”

Blaine snickered, but obligingly tongued Sebastian’s pulse.

Sebastian growled and flipped them over, settling in between Blaine’s legs and leaning in to kiss the other boy. “I don’t have a speech impediment,” he said between kisses. “Hunter is an ass with infrequent brilliant ideas.”

Blaine nipped Sebastian’s lower lip and then pulled back. “Let’s not talk about Hunter,” he said.

“Agreed,” Sebastian said, and leaned down to kiss Blaine again.


End file.
